wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Primo
On May 8, 2007, Primo participated in a dark match before that night's SmackDown television tapings, where he defeated Shannon Moore. On August 18, 2008, Primo made his WWE debut on the Raw brand under the ring name "Primo Colón" and was involved in a backstage segment with the brand's general manager, Mike Adamle, talking about his dislike for his brother Carlito's attitude and how he was nothing like him. His in-ring wrestling debut on the Raw brand took place on August 25, 2008, when he defeated Charlie Haas, dressed as Carlito and named Charlito, in singles competition. After only one match on Raw, Colón was moved to the SmackDown brand where his animosity for his brother was dropped and they formed a tag team. On September 12, he debuted and teamed with his brother, Carlito, to defeat WWE Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder in a non-title match. Two weeks later, both teams competed in a title rematch, with "The Colóns" winning to become Tag Team Champions. Subsequently, Carlito and Primo entered a feud with World Tag Team Champions John Morrison and The Miz. At WrestleMania XXV, The Colóns defeated Miz and Morrison in a tag team unification match, becoming the first team to hold the newly dubbed "Unified WWE Tag Team Championship". On April 6, 2009, they successfully defended their titles for the first time in a rematch. On April 15, both Primo and Carlito were drafted back to the Raw brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft. They lost the championship at The Bash to the team of Edge and Chris Jericho, who were added to a standard tag team match between the Colóns and The Legacy (Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase) moments before the match started. Carlito and Primo invoked their rematch clause the next night on Raw, but were unsuccessful. On the July 6 episode of Raw, they lost again to Edge and Jericho, and afterwards Carlito attacked Primo leading to a feud between the two which ended after Carlito defeated Primo on the August 3 Raw. Primo then mainly featured on WWE Superstars. That year at the Night of Champions pay per view Primo and Carlito both competed in a 6 pack challenge for the United States Championship. In that match Primo was pinned by the champion at the time Kofi Kingston. On the May 6, 2010 episode of WWE Superstars, Primo turned heel when his brother Carlito stopped their match against each other and asked him to work as a team again and not listen to the fans. On the May 10 episode of Raw, Primo and Carlito attacked R-Truth for Ted DiBiase, who paid them straight after the attack. The team was split up once again due to Carlito being released from his contract on May 21. Primo would then wrestle mainly on WWE Superstars again. On the August 31 episode of WWE NXT, Primo was announced as one of the WWE Pros for the third season, with his NXT Rookie being AJ. Primo would show signs of a tweener turn when a romance angle started between him and AJ. On the November 23 episode of WWE NXT, AJ was eliminated from the competition. On the January 27, 2011 episode of WWE Superstars, Primo who was now a full heel again and then-heel, Zack Ryder announced that they had formed a tag team and went on to defeat David Hart Smith and Yoshi Tatsu. They would call themselves DZP (Down with Zack and Primo) and defeat Smith and Tatsu in a rematch (as mentioned in Z! True Long Island Story). Primo and Ryder would then go on a losing streak before their team would slowly dissolve. On the April 11 episode of Raw, Primo fought the debuting Sin Cara in a losing effort. On the November 11 episode of SmackDown, Primo returned to the brand by accompanying his real-life cousin Epico and Hunico to the ring for their tag team match against The Usos. Primo then began teaming with Epico, with Rosa Mendes as their manager, where they defeated The Usos on the November 17 episode of WWE Superstars. They would then begin a feud with WWE Tag Team Champions Air Boom (Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston), defeating them in tag team and singles matches. On December 18 at the Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Primo and Epico failed to capture the WWE Tag Team Championships from Air Boom. Their feud with Air Boom would continue in singles and non-title matches, with both teams trading off victories. At a Raw live event on January 15, 2012, in Oakland, California, Primo and Epico defeated Air Boom to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. The following night on Raw, Primo and Epico successfully defended their titles against Air Boom in a rematch. On the February 27 edition of Raw, Primo and Epico successfully defended their titles in a Triple Threat tag team match against the teams of Kofi Kingston and R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. In the preshow of WrestleMania XXVIII, Primo and Epico successfully defended their titles against the Usos and Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in a triple threat tag team match. On the April 30 episode of Raw, Primo and Epico lost the tag team titles to Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. On May 3, it was reported that Primo had signed with A.W. alongside Rosa and Epico. However, at the No Way Out pay-per-view in June, A.W. turned on them during their number one contender Fatal Four-Way tag team match and aligned with Titus O'Neil and Darren Young. The following night on Raw, Primo and Epico defeated the Prime Time Players by count-out after O'Neil and Young walked out of the match. The tag teams would continue their feud on Superstars with Epico losing to Young and Primo beating O'Neil in singles matches. At Money in the Bank, Primo and Epico defeated Young and O'Neil in a tag team match. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Primo took part in a 10 man elimination tag team match, but was eliminated by Justin Gabriel. On the January 18 edition of Smackdown Primo fought The Miz in a losing effort. They would then begin to lose to teams such as Team Hell No, Brodus Clay and Tensai, and The New Age Outlaws. On August 19, 2013, a vignette aired for Primo and Epico, dressed as matadors under the new name Los Matadores. On the September 30 edition of Raw, Primo and Epico debuted as Los Matadores, as a face of a team of two masked Spanish bullfighters with El Torito as mascot and faced 3MB in a winning effort. On April 6, 2014 Los Matadores would face off against; The Usos, Rybaxel, and The Real Americans on the WrestleMania XXX preshow in a fatal four-way elimination match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Los Matadores would be unsuccessful in their bid to become champions however, when they were eliminated first. On June 23 on WWE.com reported that Fernando was injured at a live event that past weekend. As a result Diego and El Torito started a feud with Bo Dallas, being on the losing end in singles and handicap matches. Diego participated in the battle royal for the vacant Intercontinental Championship at Battleground, but was eliminated by Ryback. Diego defeated Fandango on the July 28th edition of Raw (using the "Back Stabber" for the first time as Diego), while being accompanied to the ring by Summer Rae and Layla El. Diego would then go on a winning streak against Fandango with Layla and Summer in his corner in the following weeks. On the September 9, 2014 edition of Main Event, Los Matadores faced the NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension in a losing effort. In March 2015, they defeated The New Day to end what was a fairly long losing streak. Los Matadores were in a Fatal 4-way match for the WWE Tag Team Championship on the WrestleMania 31 pre-show, but failed to claim the titles. Diego participated in the 2nd annual Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but got eliminated by Kane. After months of chasing the WWE Tag Team Championship, in September 2015, Los Matadores had a falling out with El Torito and eventually turned heel, but directly after the turn, they were removed from TV for the rest of the year. On the April 4, 2016 episode of Raw, a vignette aired to promote Primo and Epico's return, no longer under the Los Matadores gimmick. Two weeks later, another video confirmed they had reverted to the names of Primo & Epico. On the May 9, 2016 episode of Raw, another video confirmed that they would return the following week, under the new tag team name The Shining Stars. Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:Current Superstar Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions